Rainy Love
by WildFrost8799
Summary: Our Blue Hero reveals to the Princess that there is still beauty all over Mobius even in a world ravished by Robotnik. Sonally oneshot.


Welcome one and all to a Sonally oneshot. I hope you enjoy reading this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it. These two are an adorable couple and telling their stories never gets old.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any characters in this Fic. None of this belongs to me whatsoever.

* * *

Rainy Love

The impatient hedgehog stared out of Sally's hut window for what must have been the hundredth time, his gaze once again greeted by the same irritating sight. Rain.

He sighed.

"You think the ol' falling water will ever let up Sal." He said, annoyance apparent.

Sally couldn't help but smirk as she turned in her chair to face the distraught hero.

"I'm sure it will Sonic." She said, hiding how truly humored she was by his frustration.

"C'mon." Sonic said, his foot tapping out a stiletto beat. "Two days straight Sal. I smell Robuttnik all over this one."

Sally moved a finger to her lips in thought.

"Oh Really?" She said mockingly.

"Yea really." Sonic replied hastily, turning to Sally. "I bet it's some kinda poison rain, he's trying to kill the trees so he can find Knothole."

Sally giggled at the idea.

"Sonic that's…" She paused, the reality of Sonic's words sinking in. "That's actually a possibility." She grinned at him. "When did you learn to use your brain?"

Sonic stood tall, pointing a thumb at his chest proudly.

"The hedgehog's always right Sal." He said triumphantly.

Sally rose from her chair with a loud "Ha." eliciting a cocked eyebrow from Sonic.

"Ha what?" He said, folding his arms in front of his chest. Sally walked toward him.

"Oh nothing." She hummed. "Just a good joke."

"Ya don't mean me, right?" Sonic said, tapping his fingers against his arm.

"I do mean you, yes." Sally said with a smirk as she opened the front door, stepping out onto the covered porch.

"Hmph." Sonic grunted, walking outside. "Test it Sal, I know I'm right." Sonic said firmly, shutting the door behind him and leaning against the wall, gazing up at the dark rainy sky.

"We'll see about that Sonic Hedgehog." She said confidently, pulling Nicole from her boot. Extending her hand out from the covering, she let some water pool in her palm. "Nicole, test properties." She said.

"Testing Sally." Nicole responded, her circuits whirring to life. "H2O with a pH level of 3.5"

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently.

"In English Nicole." He said, furrowing his brow. A few beeping noises signaled Nicole receiving the command.

"In plain English. It's just rain Sonic."

Sonic's eyes went wide as a victorious Sally turned to him.

"Always right huh?" Sally said, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"Alright, alright." Sonic said, raising his hands in defeat. "Almost always."

Sally rolled her eyes. She clipped Nicole back to her boot and took a place on the wall next to Sonic.

"What's wrong with rain anyway?" Sally inquired.

"I can't leave Knothole when it rains." Sonic replied. "You know the ol' protocol. It's too dangerous to leave alone, there'd be no way to track down a Freedom Fighter if they disappeared." Sally shook her head in disbelief

"Since when have you followed the rules?" She said flippantly.

"Heyyy." Sonic retaliated. "I follow the rules I like and this one makes mondo sense. Besides..." Sonic paused, gently taking Sally's hand in his. "I know it's your rule Sal. And I trust ya."

Heat flushed through Sally's cheeks, a small blush forming.

"Thank you Sonic." She said, softly interlacing their fingers.

"You know…" Sally said, debating within herself whether to continue. "That rule only applies if the Freedom Fighter leaves alone." Sonic shifted his gaze to Sally.

"So?" He said.

Sally resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"So, if we both left it wouldn't be breaking the rules. You'd have another Freedom Fighter to keep track of you."

Sonic smirked.

"You tryin' to ask me on a date Sal?" He said coyly.

The blush rushed back to her cheeks. Before she had a chance to respond Sonic slipped an arm under her leg, picking her up bridal style, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the princess.

"Hold on, it's juice 'n' jam time." Sonic said, revving up his renowned speed. She had only moments to tightly throw her arms around his neck before the world became a blur around her. After slowly regaining her bearings, her eyes went wide. Sonic was running backwards. She looked up into his confident eyes.

"Rain's a little harsh going at Sonic speed." He said, sensing her question. "Figure this way you won't get drenched. Cool ain't it?"

Sally responded only with a warm smile, resting her head against his chest. A few minutes later, Sally was surprised to notice that he was still running. They must have been a hundred miles from Knothole by now.

"We're almost there Sal." He said, breathing stable despite his speed. "You gotta close your eyes though." She shot him an 'are you serious' look. "Cmon Sal." He pleaded. "Do it for your main hedgehog." She complied, but not before giving him an eye roll, earning a smirk from the blue hero.

Seconds later, her stomach churned as the feeling of Sonic's feet leaving the ground overtook her. A few moments passed before the jolt of Sonic hitting firm earth again shook her. The series of feelings repeated three more times. However, on the fourth time Sonic left the ground she was greeted by the sound of a harsh splash. She nearly panicked and flung herself out of Sonic's arms but the expected sensation of being underwater never came. Instead, Sally's eyes flung open as Sonic landed on rocky ground once more.

To her surprise she found nothing but darkness, Sonic's gloved hand covering her eyes.

"No peeking Sal." He taunted.

"Sonic Hedgehog." She said, adding extra emphasis to his full name. "Where are we going?"

"Can't tell ya." He said with a chuckle. "It's a surprise." Had she not been clinging to his neck in order to keep from falling, she would have folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright, alright." She said in defeat, closing her eyes again. "I won't peek."

Sonic removed his hand, waving it in front of her face to be sure.

"Thanks Sal."

A few more minutes passed before Sonic broke the silence.

"Alright Sal." He said coming to a stop. "We're here."

Gently, he set her on her feet. Sally slowly opened her eyes, rain softly drizzling onto her once dry fur. Her eyes went wide, mouth parting very slowly. No more than ten feet above her drifted a sea of clouds, softly lapping against the mountainside, hiding the tops of the trees from view. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Wow…" She said barely above a whisper. Filled with joy, she ran higher up the mountain until she could reach her hand up and touch the clouds. She watched with unkempt wonder as her hand disappeared behind the cloud. It felt like the inside of a pond. Pulling her soaked hand back down, she gazed at it, her smile widening. She stuck her other hand up, waving it in circles, making an o shape, her joy bubbling over into laughter.

"Sonic!" She yelled. "This.. This is amazing."

Sonic walked over to her, smiling widely.

"Am I good or am I good."

Sally turned her gaze from the beautiful sight, originally meaning to make some sarcastic remark, only to see her hero completely soaked from head to toe, droplets of water dripping from him. Her heart melted. He'd really done his best to keep her dry the whole way here. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Sonic, this is wonderful."

He grinned sheepishly.

"No prob Sal." He said, taking her hand in his. "But this isn't even the best part."

She gawked at him.

"It's not?" She said incredulous, looking back to the sea of clouds.

"No way Sal." Sonic said, pointing above the clouds. "The best part's on the other side."

Once again he swept his arms underneath her, picking her up without warning. This time she managed to suppress the squeal. Disappearing in a blur of blue, he rushed past the cloud sea and quickly rose to the top of the mountain, slowly releasing Sally once more.

She was greeted with a scene so unbelievably beautiful that nothing she had seen before could even hope to compare.

Above her was a completely clear night sky in every direction, unhindered by trees, tops of buildings, or clouds. Vibrant small lights dotted the sky so close that she swore she could reach out and take them in her hand. Each star a piercing color of its own, some a deep red hue, some piercing blue, some foaming white, their unique colors mixing against the canvas of night making new colors and indistinguishable puffy shapes behind the stars.

Below the starry canvas lied the sea of once white clouds, now absorbing the stars light and sifting together as though watching a roaring ocean made up of a kaleidoscope of colors rush against the mountainside.

Beneath the vibrant ocean, the setting Sun shone its soft amber light, powerful rays piercing through up into the starry canvas like spotlights highlighting its magnificence. The ensemble of nature danced together in an atmosphere that surreal failed to describe.

Sally marveled at the beauty for what felt like an eternity, its enchanting splendor causing her to forget she was standing on solid ground. The all encompassing feeling of floating overtook her, as she spun around, studying the unbelievable view from all angles. Every time she thought she found the most wondrous part, something even more incredible caught her eye on the seemingly endless canvas.

Before long droplets of water began forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Sonic…" She whispered, her voice shaking, her stomach aflutter with butterflies.

The hedgehog stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"There are little places like this all over Mobius." Sonic said softly. "If Robotnik had his way they wouldn't exist." Sonic balled his free hand into a fist. "One day I'm taking Buttnik down."

Managing to tear her gaze from the gorgeous sight, Sally turned toward Sonic pulling him into an embrace.

Surprised, Sonic returned the hug.

"We're taking him down." She corrected him, pulling back slightly, gazing into his emerald green eyes. "We're in this together Sonic. No matter what."

Sonic's face softened, looking back into Sally's beautiful blue eyes.

"You're way past cool Sal." He said, beaming.

She pulled them closer together, lips almost touching.

"Am I now?" She breathed.

"Hedgehog's honor." Sonic replied coolly, closing his eyes and breaching the distance between them, pulling her into a soft kiss.

She melted into his loving lips, a deep new appreciation for her blue hero filling her heart.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my Fic. I do hope you enjoyed it.

Please leaving any kind of feedback in the reviews section. Whether it be, constructive, flaming or even just fluff, let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it.

Until we meet again dear reader.


End file.
